


Les lumières des siècles

by Hufflepuff_Donkey



Category: French History RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 19th Century, Anachronistic, Anal, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Paris - Freeform, Porn, Threesome, Voyeurism, napoleon bonaparte is such a bottom, this was written in two days between episodes of trash reality tv
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Donkey/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Donkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les deux idoles d'Alfred de Musset lui apparaissent en pleine nuit, alors qu'il se promène dans les rues de Paris. Ils ont un message important à lui transmettre. Mais pourquoi aller dans une chambre d'hôtel dotée d'un grand lit pour seulement parler ? Musset découvrira rapidement que le message que Rousseau et Bonaparte ont pour lui s'écrit non pas sur le papier, mais dans la chair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les lumières des siècles

Le soleil tombait sur l’horizon. Les rues de Paris se vidaient d’humains et se remplissaient de noirceur.

Alfred de Musset quittait le quai Malaquais plus tôt qu’à son habitude. Il s’était disputé avec son amie et avait précipitamment quitté son appartement. A présent, il errait, furieux, dans les rues adjacentes. Il avait une bouteille et une cigarette à la main, et il eut rapidement vidé la bouteille. Ses cheveux tombaient en bataille sur son front.

Il marchait depuis quelques temps déjà lorsqu’il passa devant une galerie d’art à la vitrine remplie de tableaux. Musset n’y prêta d’abord aucune attention ; mais quelque chose capta son regard alors qu’il se détournait de la boutique.

C’était un portrait de Napoléon Bonaparte.

Et le portrait le suivait des yeux.

Musset se frotta les yeux et jeta ensuite un coup d’oeil à la bouteille vide qu’il tenait encore en main. Puis il fixa de nouveau le portrait. 

Il ne bougeait plus.

Musset soupira et continua son chemin à travers les rues désertes.

Il n’avait pas fait cent mètres qu’il se rendit compte qu’on le suivait. Il se retourna brusquement, comme le font les hommes qui ont trop bu, et celui qui le suivait se figea.

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Puis Musset jeta la bouteille et s’avança vers la silhouette sombre.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? cria-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Sans rien dire, l’homme retira son capuchon et dévoila lentement son visage. Musset plissa les yeux, tentant de reconnaître la personne. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux.

Il le connaissait.

C’était Jean-Jacques Rousseau.

Musset fronça les sourcils. Rousseau était mort depuis des décennies - ce n’était pas possible.

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse y réfléchir plus longtemps, il sentit une présence dans son dos.

\- Attendez, ne partez pas, dit-il à Rousseau avant de se retourner.

Le tableau de tout à l’heure l’avait apparemment bien suivi des yeux, puisque la personne qui se tenait derrière lui était Napoléon Bonaparte.

Musset tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter. Tout cela était impossible. L’Empereur et Rousseau étaient morts depuis des années. Il devait devenir fou. Mais d’un autre côté, si cela était vrai, Musset était en train de vivre son rêve le plus cher. Ses deux idoles revenues à la vie et au même endroit en sa compagnie…

\- Monsieur… de Musset, c’est bien cela ? demanda Bonaparte.

Musset remarqua que l’Empereur était encore plus petit qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit Musset, hésitant.

\- Ce sera “votre Altesse” pour vous, Musset, dit Bonaparte sèchement.

\- Bien sûr, votre Altesse, pardonnez-moi, se pressa de dire Musset en s’inclinant hâtivement.

Rousseau s’était avancé vers les deux hommes.

\- Monsieur de Musset, votre Altesse - il s’inclina -, je propose que nous quittions la rue pour un endroit plus propice à la discussion, qu’en dites-vous ?

\- Excellente idée, acquiesça Bonaparte. Musset, nous vous suivons.

Musset sentait l’alcool monter en lui, mais au lieu d’être en train de perdre ses moyens, il gagnait une sorte de lucidité qui l’aidait à voir clair dans cette situation. Du moins le croyait-il.

\- Venez, messieurs, dit-il, et ils se mirent en marche.

Entre temps, la nuit était tombée, et les rues étaient maintenant tout à fait vides.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au pied d’un bâtiment d’apparence riche, quoique situé dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, même en journée. Musset invita d’un geste de la main ses deux compagnons à entrer.

\- Quel est cet endroit ? demanda Rousseau.

Musset rit doucement.

\- C’est un hôtel où l’on me connaît bien, répondit-il. J’y viens souvent, lors de… fêtes, avec des amis.

Bonaparte hocha la tête.

\- Cela conviendra, Musset. Allons-y. Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Ils entrèrent. Musset glissa quelques pièces à la personne derrière le comptoir, récupéra une clef, et les trois hommes montèrent à l’étage.

La chambre n’était en fait pas qu’une chambre, mais un véritable appartement. Les meubles étaient luxueux, les placards remplis de liqueurs diverses, et la pièce principale garnie d’un énorme lit qui semblait douillet et accueillant.

Rousseau referma la porte derrière eux, alors que Musset se servait un verre de cognac et se laissait tomber sur le lit.

\- Alors, messieurs, dit Musset avec un sourire quelque peu intoxiqué, qu’est-ce qui peut bien être si important pour que vous soyez revenus d’entre les morts pour m’en parler ? 

Rousseau et Bonaparte échangèrent un regard hésitant. Le philosophe se décida finalement à prendre la parole.

\- Nous avons… eu vent de certaines de vos… pensées.

Musset fronça les sourcils.

\- Mes pensées ? J’ai peur de comprendre.

Bonaparte avait l’air nerveux. Il semblait trembler de partout. Rousseau soupira.

\- Ecoutez, Musset, c’est évident. Nous savons ce à quoi vous rêvez la nuit. Vous n’avez aucun intérêt à nier.

Le sourire de Musset mourut sur ses lèvres. Il déglutit.

\- Vous savez… tout ? Je veux dire…

\- Oui, Musset, dit Bonaparte. Et comme nous apprécions le respect et l’admiration que vous avez pour nous, nous nous sommes dit que nous allions vous rendre visite.

Musset sentit qu’il s’était mis à transpirer abondamment. Il finit son cognac d’une traite et posa son verre sur la table basse.

\- Je… je ne sais quoi dire, je - 

\- Alors ne dites rien, dit Rousseau en s’approchant par derrière de Bonaparte.

Rousseau passa ses bras autour de la taille de l’Empereur et caressa doucement sa poitrine. Bonaparte avait fermé les yeux, et soupirait de temps en temps. Rousseau se pencha par dessus l’épaule de Bonaparte et l’embrassa dans le cou. Musset se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sans s’en apercevoir.

\- Laisse-nous le lit, Alfred, souffla Rousseau.

Musset se leva et s’assit dans l’un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au lit. Rousseau prit Bonaparte par le bras et le poussa fermement sur le lit, avant de le rejoindre en retirant sa redingote. Bonaparte jeta son bicorne au pied du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il tourna la tête vers Musset et sourit.

\- Nous savons ce que vous voulez, Musset, murmura-t-il. Ouvrez grand les yeux.

Rousseau rit doucement et se pencha sur l’Empereur, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bonaparte gémit et se mit à caresser les cuisses du philosophe.

Musset, malgré son taux d’alcoolémie, n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ses deux idoles, deux hommes dont il rêvait toutes les nuits, en train de se toucher devant lui… C’était son souhait le plus cher qui se réalisait. Musset sentait l’excitation monter en lui, à mesure que les gémissements de Bonaparte se faisaient entendre. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux et se mirent bientôt à couler le long de ses joues ; le spectacle auquel il avait la chance inouïe d’assister l’émouvait en même temps qu’il l’excitait terriblement. C’était de toute beauté.

Rousseau arracha l’uniforme du corps de Bonaparte, puis se débarrassa de son gilet, de sa perruque et de sa chemise. Musset dévora des yeux son torse musclé et sa peau lisse. Bonaparte parcourut des mains les flancs de son amant et se redressa pour poser un baiser sur son ventre. Mais Rousseau le repoussa violemment sur le lit.

\- Tu m’embrasseras quand je te le permettrai, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Bonaparte voulut protester, mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Rousseau lui saisit l’entrejambe. L’Empereur gémit, plus fort cette fois-ci. Rousseau sourit.

\- Fais-le crier, Jean-Jacques, souffla Musset en déboutonnant son pantalon.

\- Avec plaisir, mon ami, répondit le philosophe.

Bonaparte baissa son pantalon, aidé par Rousseau, ce qui révéla son érection.

Musset avait fini par enfin croire à la situation et se caressait doucement, le regard fixé sur les deux hommes dans le lit. Plus les choses avançaient entre Bonaparte et Rousseau, plus Musset se sentait excité. Son fantasme le plus secret était en train de se réaliser. Et son membre, lui, était doucement en train de durcir.

Rousseau embrassait Bonaparte tout en laissant ses mains explorer le corps de l’Empereur, de plus en plus bas, jusqu’à ce qu’il passe une main autour du sexe de Bonaparte. Celui-ci retint sa respiration. Rousseau se mit à faire des mouvements de va et vient avec cette main, très doucement d’abord, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu’à arracher à l’Empereur des cris de plaisir. Musset avait rougi, sa main s’agitant elle aussi de plus en vite dans son pantalon. Mais juste avant que Bonaparte et Musset n’aient l’orgasme qui les libèrerait de la tension accumulée dans leurs corps, Rousseau s’arrêta. Bonaparte gémit de frustration, et Musset retira la main de son pantalon en soupirant bruyamment. 

\- Continue, s’il te plaît, laissa échapper l’Empereur.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, ordonna Rousseau pour toute réponse.

Bonaparte obéit. Musset les fixait toujours, fasciné. Rousseau se positionna derrière son amant et lui baissa le pantalon jusqu’aux genoux. Puis il baissa ses propres bas et caressa un moment son propre pénis, avant de l’approcher de l’anus de Bonaparte. Musset tremblait d’excitation.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Rousseau à l’Empereur.

\- Je veux que tu me baises, répondit celui-ci d’une voix rauque.

\- Quoi ?

Bonaparte gémit.

\- Prends-moi, Jean-Jacques, prends-moi, s’il te plaît, prends-moi maintenant, je t’en supplie…

Rousseau ne répondit pas et enfonça très doucement son membre dans Bonaparte. L’Empereur serra les poings sur les draps du lit et gémit, fort. Musset remit sa main dans son pantalon et recommença à se caresser, adaptant la vitesse de son poignet à celle des hanches de Rousseau, comme si c’était lui que le philosophe pénétrait.

Napoléon criait de plus en plus fort à mesure que Rousseau accélérait la cadence. Le lit craquait en rythme. Musset avait fermé les yeux et il écoutait les gémissements de Bonaparte tout en se caressant. Ils sentaient tous trois qu’ils n’étaient pas loin de l’orgasme ; Rousseau s’était lui aussi mis à gémir, et ses hanches claquaient maintenant contre le derrière de l’Empereur. 

Finalement, après quelques secondes de plus, l’orgasme les frappa tous les trois de plein fouet. Puis Bonaparte s’affaissa sur le lit, encore tout tremblant, bientôt suivi par Rousseau. Musset était immobile sur son fauteuil, en nage et le rouge aux joues. Tous trois avaient le souffle court. Rousseau s’allongea contre Bonaparte, qui semblait sur le point de s’endormir.

\- Viens, dit-il simplement à Musset.

Musset sourit et rejoignit le lit, s’étendant auprès de ses deux idoles. Il s’endormit rapidement, bercé par le souffle régulier de Napoléon, dont les cheveux en bataille sentaient bon la sueur et un reste de savon de Marseille.

Quand Musset s’éveilla le lendemain, les deux hommes avaient disparu.

Il sourit, et quitta la chambre pour rentrer chez lui. Il lui fallait trouver un nouveau rêve auquel s’accrocher, en espérant qu’il se réalise lui aussi un jour.


End file.
